Tantrum
by Xilex90
Summary: Ryou feels overwhelmed with the frustration from dealing with Bakura. How does he handle it? He throws a tantrum! Ryou/Bakura. Non-yoai


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own YUGIOH! in any way, fashion or form.**

**BTW**

**nyusatsu = tender one**

* * *

Ryou sat on the dark green couch, reading one of his favorite books. As he turned the

page, he could feel Bakura rousing from a short rest in the millineum ring, a soft pulsing

of power. He saw Bakura's ghost like form appear beside him, see-through as always.

"_Hello, Ryou_."

"Hello, Bakura..." Ryou said, "You're awake, I see."

"_Yes. Make me a cup of tea, would you?" _Bakura asked, glancing at the book Ryou was

reading.

"Yes, Bakura," Ryou said standing and heading towards the kitchen to make the tea.

he heated some water and poured it into a cup. He added some leaves and began

stirring, walking over to the nearby table

Ryou looked around at his apartment. So prim and proper...No one would guess that a

thief lived here. He was of course refering to the spirit of his millineum ring, Bakura.

That was a funny thought.

**His** Millineum ring.

Did it really belong to him?

Then again...did anything belong to him? Anything in this apartment?

The more he thought about it, the more he didn't think so. Bakura had been the one

to choose the apartemnts location, had arranged the furniture HIS way, and even the

plates and silverware were of HIS choosing...

His own body wasn't completely his. What made him think for a moment that anything

in this apartment belonged to him? It was Bakura's. Everything. Even him. He belonged

to Bakura.

He was, essentialy, his slave.

Ryou stopped stiring the tea leaves, not that it mattered, it was already done. He set

the tea down.

000000ooooo000000

Bakura looked over at him from the couch, "_Well? Where's my tea_?" Hearing no answer,

the spirit roused himself from his seat, and crossed the room to where Ryou stood at

their cherrywood table. He had a strange expression on his face. One unreadable to

the spirit.

"Ryou? Hello?" The spirit asked, waving a hand in front of his face. Ryou said nothing.

Bakura glanced at the cup of tea, steam rising from the cinamon colored liquid.

"_Well, at least the tea is done..." _he muttered, reaching for the cup so that when he

took control of Ryou, he could drink it.

000000ooooo000000

Ryou felt, almost without knowing what he was doing, his hand reach out and flicked

the tea cup, spilling it's contents ontothe table and the carpeted floor beneath it.

Bakura gave him a look of suprise and annoyance, "_RYOU! What was the meaning of_

_that?! You're going to stain the carpet! Clean it up before the stain sets."_

Ryou's first instinct was to apologize, but then another thought struck him. Why

should he? He shouldn't have to apologize for staining his own carpet!

He turned and met Bakura's scolding eyes with his own, a look of defiance in them

"No."

Bakura raised an eyebrow, "_What?"_

Ryou took a step towards the see through yami, his heart hammering in his chest

"You heard me...I said...No."

Bakura gave him a look, "_Ryou, that carpet was 60,000 yen, if it stains, it'll-"_

"Then why don't **YOU** clean it up?" Ryou asked, his entire body shaking as something

began to well up inside him, "I shouldn't have to do everything for you!"

Bakura opened his mouth to respond but Ryou felt something in him snap. He stomped

past his ghostly double to their house plant, kicking it over, spilling potting soil on the

floor.

"And you can clean that up to!"

He stormed over to the dish wrack and picked up some of the plates

"And you see these?!" he hurled them to the floor, causing them to shatter and break.

he hurlled down two more plates and some of the silverware. Then he ran to his book

shelf and knocked them off the shelf, throwing several of them at Bakura, though they

went right through him.

Ryou felt his eyes water as he stomped back over to the spirit, his entire form trembling

"YOU CLEAN IT UP!You thief! You heartless Cad! You...! Y-Y-...."

He collapsed into the nearby kitchen chair, sobbing. He crossed his arms in front of him

on the table and sobbed into them, burying his face. Letting the impact at what he'd just

done sink in.

He'd just trashed the apartment! What had he done?! Bakura must have been furious!

He was convinced that any moment Bakura was going to unleash a stream of verbal

assualts, or maybe take over his body and force him to stay in his soul room for who

knew how long! He sat there, awaiting his punishment, his face still buried in his arms.

000000ooooo000000

Bakura stared at his host, his expression unreadable. He gripped the back of his chair,

clenching one hand into a fist.

"_Ryou..."_

His voice was soft, but Ryou flinched, stiffening.

"_Look at me when I'm speaking to you_." He said, just as quietly as before. Ryou

slowly, very slowly, turned to face Bakura. He stared at the millineum ring, which was

eye level.

"_Eyes, Ryou_,"The spirit said.

Ryou tilted his head up slightly, his gaze meeting Bakura's. He expected to see anger,

despite his deceptivly soft voice. However, he saw nothing. His expression was blank,

his eyes were narrowed, but seemed to be searching for something as they met Ryou's.

"_Ryou, why did you trash the apartment?" _he asked simply.

Ryou swallowed heavily. "Because I was mad..."

"_About what?"_

Ryou scrunched his nose a little, looking away "I don't know..."

"_Yes, you do. Tell me_." Bakura said, crouching a bit so his gaze met Ryou's again.

Ryou inhaled deeply, " Because...Because..."

"_Yes_?"

"Because I feel like I'm not in charge of my own life anymore..."Ryou said, "I don't even

get a say in how the furniture is arranged...I feel like I'm just your...your... Ryou said

trying to find the word that had escaped him.

Bakura raised an eyebrow "_Like you're my slave_?" he filled in.

Ryou nodded, closing his eyes and looking away. Any moment now Bakura would surely

tell him off and call him an idiot.

"_Ryou, look at me."_

Ryou opened his eyes again, almost on the verge of tears again. Bakura uncleched his

fist and reached out, squeezing Bakura's shoulder.

"_You serve me to an extent, yes, but I assure you, you are not my slave."_

"Then what am I?" Ryou asked.

Bakura tightened his squeeze on Ryou's shoulder slightly, a small smirk forming on the

edge of his transparent mouth.

"_My host, of course, nyusatsu. I need you for survival. And you need me, whether you _

_like it or not_."

Ryou nodded as Bakura stood from his kneeled position.

"_Now, if you're through with your little tantrum, I would suggest going to your soul room,_

_since you are so adamant about ME cleaning up this mess."_

Ryou felt Bakura's soul entering his body, while his receeded into his soul-room as

Bakura called it. He felt tired. As he began to drift into soul sleep, Ryou heard Bakura

mutter something in ancient egyptian.

"_What does that mean?" _he asked, as Bakura took over.

"It means, 'kyūsoku , soshite , watashi no shison no amai yume' " Bakura's voice

echoed.

Ryou closed his eyes, his last concious thoughts translating the japanese phrase Bakura

had spoken:

"_Rest, and dream sweet, my decendant..."_

* * *

**_::SIGH OF CONTENT::_**

**_just a bit of fluff for Bakura and Ryou._**

**_I'm a tendershipper all the way, but I felt like doing one where bakura is Ryou's_**

**_ancestor._**

**_This is no way going to be related to any of my other stories I write about these_**

**_two._**

**_jsyk_**


End file.
